User talk:Geniusguy445
Hi, welcome to Think-up Games Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Melon247 page. :See the About page to see what the wiki is... well... about! :Have fun thinking up new ideas for video games! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 18:49, September 2, 2011 Eh... not really. I'm still quite active on Wikia, and I plan on holding onto Think-up Games until it gains activity and succeeds or it does not. I don't want to say that it is sentimental, but this wiki does still have some value to me, and I hope to see it restored before I can allow it to be scrapped for pieces. I hope that you can understand. Besides, it was Melon's last wish that I stay active on here, and I feel horrible that I never got to fulfill it. If you think that you are up to the task of helping out to restore Think-up Games to its former glory (hopefully better), I'd be more than happy to let you take the reigns, and I'd step in every now and then. I am very skilled in coding, and I might be able to put that to good use. -- Pikapi I'd be happy to help you out with that, but I cannot find the template you are telling me about. Think you could give me an interwiki link to the page? I'll be able to make suggestions from there. Cheers, -- Pikapi Oh, this? When editing a minute ago, I discovered that some outdated feature that Melon left on the wiki is causing a problem with being able to submit new articles. I have no clue how to fix that... so just replace the Navbox coding you have now on your wiki with the below coding, and see if that works. If it only gets more glitchy, perhaps you have part (or all) of the code copied twice on another part of the style-sheet. '' /* Navboxes */ .collapseButton { /* 'show'/'hide' buttons created dynamically */ float: right; /* by the CollapsibleTables javascript in */ font-weight: normal; /* MediaWiki:Common.jsare styled here */ text-align: right; /* so they can be customised. */ width: auto; } navbox .collapseButton { /* In navboxes, the show/hide button balances */ width: 6em; /* the vde links from Template:Tnavbar, */ } /* so they need to be the same width. */ -- Pikapi Thank you for noticing the new page issue. Yes that's the page. I'll get back to you on if it works. [[user:Geniusguy445|Genius "Busier than I look" Guy #445]] (talk) 21:48, February 7, 2012 (UTC) I don't know. After all, you seem to be an admin on just about every game ideas wiki already. If I were to give you admin tools, what exactly would you do with them that would benefit Think-up Games? I'm not asking to sound rude, but I've learned to be reluctant with giving people admin tools. After all, you've barely contributed ten edits -- Pikapi 15:52, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Thank you, I'll give you administrator tools. Just don't add to much Wikia Labs stuff, please. I look forward to reviving Think-up Games with you. You can remain an administrator even afterward, if you'd like. Cheers, -- Pikapi Chat is fine. You also might want to enable polls, if they aren't already selected. Thanks, -- Pikapi I moved Genius to official space, because such a page does not belong with game articles, and I retitled it "Genius survey", so that people have some idea what the page is about. I also reworded the message a little. It seems inappropriate to be accepting article submissions while we have a redesign planned. And why would we only want guides? Obviously, we shouldn't put specifications on what can become featured, but even if you wanted to, we have like one guide on the entire site, and no random visitor should sign up skip right to creating a random game guide. Editing the message was definitely a step in the right direction, but we should probably work on the more important things first if we want to get things going on here. Sorry about that, and cheers, -- Pikapi I understand that you like doing things at your own pace. I also understand what you did with the welcome message was a small change of minor importance, but I saw the altercations that I made the welcome message fit. Being an administrator, you are expected to properly categorize (by namespace) any page that you create. Sure its a minor thing, but I thought it was worth brining up with you. The content of the message was also worth discussing. :P Furthermore, I'm not so inactive that I am incapable of managing Think-up Games Wiki on my own. I took what you said about helping a suffering Think-up Games Wiki into account, and you figured that you could serve as an extra set of hands, so I gave you admin rights. We will be making the executive decisions and guidelines on this wiki. Don't think that I need you to take everything into your own hands and only pass certain things through me. You came across that way in your most recent message, so I wanted to throw that out there. I mean, sure you can edit the community-corner (or anything) without my permission, but I'd like you to always make sure that you edit responsibly and professionally. I'll try and be on for six (please note that we may be living in two separate time zones, however). I look forward to discussing the future of Think-up Games with you. Sorry that I have an attitude, but I am a little upset about things right now. To be honest, you seem like a pretty decent user, and I know you'll make a great administrator. Have a good one, -- Pikapi I don't plan on blocking you, Geniusguy. You're a great user, and I too, look forward to working with you. There is no need to sugar-coat things. Think-up Games is slow, and not really professional. The last time I showed up here, I was brand new to Wikia, with no idea how to do anything. My best article, SSBS, isn't even an accurate depiction of how well I write anymore. And I was naive when writing it, If only I had the time to overhaul it. Melon was one of those rare users who supported newcomers, and to be honest, I've strived to be like her ever since. Now she's long gone, clearly without having turned back, and after having identified Ominiq, our other admin, as a vandal, I've been left with the burden of running this wiki by myself. The hard part is that I've moved on to other wikis. Why don't we talk tomorrow on the 10th, at 22:30:00 UTC (5:30 PM for me, at least) and we can discuss the future of Think-up Games? -- Pikapi You sure got a lot done. The colors seem kind of non-objective, and it sort of feels dizzying, but it will do for now. Look at the skin on Tesfanon Wiki. I like the feel that it gives, not because it dark, but because it relays its point pretty clearly. I'm trying to stress the point of game creation with a set of simple, light colors. It sounds impossible, considering that no color or design fits videogames very well. Do you have an image editing program that you could use to create a logo? -- Pikapi 01:47, February 10, 2012 (UTC)~ Lets try for 22:30:00 UTC until we are both on at the same time. --— Pikapi (Chat • ) 16:21, February 11, 2012 (UTC) You've done a nice job, Geniusguy. :) — Pikapi (Chat • ) 14:19, April 6, 2012 (UTC) If you want, you can enable the message wall feature. — Pikapi (Chat • ) 13:34, April 7, 2012 (UTC)